User blog:Zoro-san/The aftermath of the great war
So,I will use this blog to say what happened to all the New Era pirates after the war. *Right after Magnus and Marimo fell on the ground *The Espada and Oni pirates gathered there *They picked Magnus and Marimo and brought them to their ships *After some hours,Marimo wakes up,in his 19 years old form Marimo:What happened?I remember me fighting with that guy Shiryu...he stabbed me in the chest...and from there I cant remember anything more. York:*serious face*he doesnt remember anything from the point he used the Family Mark. Marimo:Hey,talk with me you shitty bastard!! York:*smiles*Sorry,I was just thinking.Well Marimo,you lost,but the Yonko got up and win. Marimo:*pissed off face fault*I LOST?!?!THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!! York:*laughs*That doesnt matter right now,Marimo.Lets go and party!! Marimo:*smiles*Alright!! *The Espada and Oni pirates meet and start a party,with only Magnus still absent *Katsuo notices Marimo Katsuo:*surprised*This is truly you...Marimo-sensei... Marimo:*laughs*Eh?Sensei?There is no need to call me like that. *Marimo brofists with Katsuo Marimo:*smiles*It seems we are similar,yo! Katsuo:*confused*Well...yeah... *Marimo notices Serena standing alone,with a sad face *Marimo goes near her Marimo:*smiles*Yo!!What are you doing here alone? Serena:*smiles*I was just thinking of what happened during this war. Marimo:*smiles*You need to relax!!Come here and drink with us!! Serena:*smiles*No thanks...I cant...I am pregnant. Marimo:*smiles*Wow really?Who is the lucky father? *Everyone starts looking at the 2 Milky:*serious face*is bad...I hope Serena wont give a stupid answer. Serena:*smiles*The father is... Marimo:*smiles*Yes? Serena:*smiles*The strongest man in the world. Marimo:*laughs*The strongest man in the world you say?Then that has to be me!! *Everyone starts laughing *Several days passed and everyone kept partieing and taking care of Magnus *After some days,Magnus wakes up as well and give them the shocking news Magnus:*serious face*Ok,so if I will be away,we need someone to act as the captain of the crew during this time.So who thinks that is able to do it? Gradion:Me! Note:Gradion is the cook of the Oni pirates. Espada pirates:*shocked face faults*EEEEEEEHHH?!?! Gradion:*smiles*Let me finish my mean first,then we are going to talk about this. *Milky grabs Gradion by his shirt Milky:*serious face*Who the hell do you think you are old man?Do you even realize what you are about to become? *Gradion powerfully grabs Milky by his hand Gradion:*serious face*I said that I will finish my meal first. Milky:*surprised*the hell?My whole body is paralyzed from his grab... *Milky takes off his hand from Gradion *After finishing eating,Gradion takes Magnus into a room Magnus:*serious face*Why do you think you should do this? Gradion:*smiles*Because this brats are not ready to see what the sea has prepared for them on Raftel...They are very powerful,but they need to learn much more. Magnus:*serious face*You are not just the simple cook of the Oni pirates,arent you? Gradion:*smiles*Of course I am not.I never actually fought for real while I was with them...I am one of the closest friends of Yomazu. Magnus:*surprised*You can remember Yomazu? Gradion:*smiles*Of course...and I know everything that happened. Magnus:*serious face*I see...so you would be the perfect man to lead the crew until I come back,but...how can I trust you? Gradion:*smiles*You cant trust me. Magnus:*surprised*What? Gradion*smiles*... Magnus:*smiles*I see...you are truly like Yomazu...I guess I have no other choice right now. Gradion:*smiles*I also have to do an important thing,I will teach Katsuo how to be a true vice-captain. Magnus:*smiles*I see...now I can leave in peace.I will let you guide the crew during the time I wont be here.Now...since the parties are still going on,lets join as well!! Gradion:*laughs*Yeah!! *In the same time,on what remained of Korinth Island *On a huge rock,someone is seen walking really slow *The one who is walking is Shiryu *Shiryu is full of blood and he barely stays on his feet *He makes one step,then stops for some seconds before making another one *Shiryu has his his old demonic smile on his face Shiryu:*smiles*Hmph... The fates of the New Era pirates Shiryu Unknown Keigo Deceased Kira Lost his fight against Ray on Korinth Island and died. Yukio Lost his fight against Shir on Korinth Island and died. Suzuki Lost his fight against Katsuo on Korinth Island and died. Jackie Fought and lost against Milky.Decided to go on with the New Era pirates,becoming the captain of the New Era pirates. Itao Fought and lost against Sher.Decided to remain a New Era pirates,so joined Jackie. Akali Lost against Hermes and Kogmaw.She returned to her village to protect it and to protect her little sister that is there. Sano Lost against Ryo,Udyr and Nunu.He decided to become a bounty hunter. Fuji Fought and lost against NWW,Souji,Anarky,Caitlyn,Lily,Helga,Maxwell,Lucarius and Tyson.Decided to burry the deceased members of the New Era pirates on Korinth Island.After this he returned to the Marines side,becoming a vice-admiral. Amaru Returned to normal after Shiryu's sword was destroyed.Returned to his crew. Category:Blog posts